Second Chance
by arsen87
Summary: El encuentro casual de 2 chicas que tienen mas en comun de lo que ellas piensan.


**Bl: Entonces si no quieres ir a New York, ¿qué harás estas vacaciones?** - preguntó su amigo Blaine. Era la hora del desayuno y como todos los días se sentaban juntos en la misma mesa del comedor.

**K: ¿Irás a algún otro lado?** –Le preguntó Kurt, el otro chico que los acompañaba en la mesa, la chica se quedó en silencio- **Por favor, si tú no vas, no me dejarán ir a mí, Blaine y yo ya habíamos planeado nuestras vacaciones juntos.**

**Q: Lo siento Kurt, pero si voy solo será para hacerles mal tercio** –dejo de comer su sandwich que era su desayuno.

**K: Prefiero que sea mal tercio a no ir** –se cruzó de brazos.

**Bl: Encontraremos que hacer entre los tres Quinn, será divertido** –la chica volteo a verlo y él sonrió.

**Q: Lo voy a pensar ¿sí?** –la chica rubia sonrió.

**K: Al menos eso ya es algo** –regresó a comer su desayuno.

**Q: Aun que termine decidiendo ir con ustedes no creo poder pagarlo, es muy caro y mis ahorros no me lo permitirían** –poso su vista en los dos chicos que estaban frente a ella.

**K: Ya te había contado que nos quedaríamos en el departamento de la hermana de Blaine** –le sonrió a su novio.

**Q: Creí que estaba en la universidad, además…** -se quedó callada viendo a la persona que pasaba tras los chicos, Kurt volteo, conocía a la rubia muy bien y sabía que solo una persona podría hacer eso en ella.

**K: ¿Aún no te invita a salir?** –preguntó a la rubia.

**Q: Ayer estuvimos hablando, me contó que se irá a L.A. de vacaciones** –suspiro- irá a visitar a sus abuelos

**Bl: Deberías de venir con nosotros Quinn, él ni siquiera estará aquí**

**Q: No es por él, la verdad me da un poco de vergüenza tener que llegar a casa de tu hermana, ya sabes como soy** –se encogió de hombros.

**Bl: Ella no dirá nada, hace meses que le pregunte que si podría visitarla y pasar unos días en las vacaciones de verano y me dijo que si**

**Q: Les dije que lo pensaré** –se comió lo último que le quedaba de su desayuno.

**K: Sabes que no me dejarán ir si no vas Quinn, nunca me dejarían ir solo con Blaine pero si mis padres saben que vas tú, no pondrán ningún pretexto**

**M: Quinn que bueno que te encuentro, la entrenadora cancelo el entrenamiento** –la porrista se sentó a su lado.

**Q: Gracias por avisarme Marley** –le sonrió a la chica.

**K: ¿Qué harás en vacaciones Marley?** –le preguntó a la chica recién llegada mientras le daba un trago a su botella de agua.

**M: Me iré a Columbia con mi hermana y mi madre, esperaríamos por el entrenamiento a irnos hasta mañana pero ya que se canceló seguramente nos iremos esta noche**

**F: Hola chicos** –el Quaterback del equipo de futbol saludo y se sentó a un lado de la rubia- **Hola Quinn** –la rubia al verlo se mordió el labio.

**Q: Hola Finn, ¿listo para L.A?**

**F: Si ya estoy listo, me iré en una semana más que es cuando mi mamá tendrá vacaciones… oye quería saber si…** -se rasco la cabeza.

**Q: Dime Finn** –lo incito a que siguiera hablando.

**F: Bueno tal vez cuando regrese podrías salir conmigo a cenar, te pido cuando regrese porque aun esta semana tendré entrenamiento aunque ya son vacaciones pero sabes cómo es el entrenador y además…** -la rubia lo interrumpió.

**Q: Me encantaría Finn** –se mordió el labio.

**F: Genial** –volteo a ver a los chicos que no se habían perdido la conversación que habían tenido- **¿Qué harán ustedes?**

**Bl: Iremos a New York**

**K: Solo si aquí mi prima decide venir con nosotros** –dijo viendo a la rubia.

**F: Deberías de ir Quinn, New York es genial, bueno solo he ido una vez y cuando era pequeño pero dicen que es genial** –le sonreía a la rubia.

**M: A mí me gustaría ir, pero en invierno**

**F: Me retiro chicos** –se levantó de la mesa- **adiós Quinn** –le dio un beso en la mejilla- **cuando regrese te busco para esa cena**

**Q: Si Finn, que te vaya bien, te diviertes**

**M: Yo también me retiro chicos, iré a hacer mi maleta** –también dejo la mesa- **no lo pienses mucho rubia, divierte**

**Q: ¿Cuándo tienen planeado irse?** –volteo a ver a los dos chicos que quedaban en la mesa.

**Bl: El sábado**

**Q: Faltan dos días, no sé si me dejarán ir, es muy pronto**

**K: Pues deberíamos irnos ya para pedir permiso a tus padres**

**Q: Vamos pues** –se levantó de la mesa seguida de los otros chicos.

Al llegar a casa de la rubia le preguntaron a Judy pero era necesario esperar a que llegará el padre de la chica, pues a final de cuentas era el quien tenía la última palabra, Kurt había convencido a su tía, Judy era hermana de su madre y aun que no estaban muy de acuerdo cuando salió del closet y admitió sus gustos por los chicos dejaron a la rubia seguir frecuentándolo pues eran familia y los chicos se querían mucho. La rubia comenzó a hacer su maleta, sabría que su padre diría sí, siempre le deba lo que le pedía. Había decidido ir porque prefería estar haciendo lo que hacía en casa en otro lado pues ya estaba cansada de las peleas que vivía en casa día a día, sus padres ya no lograban tolerarse entre sí e ir a New York le daría un respiro, había decidido ir desde que Kurt y Blaine le plantearon el plan, pero se había hecho del rogar, era Quinn Fabray la porrista al mando con la quien todos querían salir incluso Finn, ella lo sabía, pero que el chico no se acercará era por miedo a ser rechazado y hasta cierto punto lo entendía, de no ser porque era el Quaterback del equipo lo hubiera rechazado, no cualquiera estaba al nivel para poder salir con ella.

La mañana del sábado llegó, los chicos se encontraban en el aeropuerto esperando la salida de su avión.

**K: ¿Tu hermana nos irá a recoger al aeropuerto?** -le preguntó a su novio.

**Bl: Si Amor. Ayer en la noche mis padres le hablaron para recordarle y decirle la hora en que llegaremos, además que vayamos a ella le hace bien, no ha estado muy bien** –hizo una mueca de desagrado.

**Q: Acaban de anunciar nuestro vuelo** –cerró el libro que leía y se levantó de la silla, tomó su maleta y comenzó a caminar hacía el área de abordar, los chicos la seguían.

**Bl: Les va a agradar mi hermana**

**Q: Creí que Kurt la conocía**

**K: Solo he visto fotografías**

**Bl: Casi no nos vemos, no le gusta venir a Lima y nosotros muy poco viajamos a New York y algunas veces solo hablamos por teléfono una vez al mes**

**Q: Pensé que eran más cercanos** –buscaba ya su asiento en el avión.

**Bl: Lo éramos, cuando se fue a la universidad dijo que no regresaría a Lima y es normal por como paso sus años en el instituto, pero al menos hablaba todos los días pero poco a poco se fue distanciando y cada vez era menos la comunicación, yo me enteré que salía con un chico y cuando vinimos para su graduación de Nyada todo parecía ir bien pero después todo fue en picada**

**Q: ¿Cuántos años tiene?**

**B: Cumplirá veintitrés en diciembre**

**K: Es casi seis años más grande que tú, se ve más joven, al menos en las fotos**

**B: No le vayas a decir eso** –empezó a reír.

Al llegar al aeropuerto tomaron su equipaje y caminaron hacía la entrada, Blaine veía su teléfono esperando la llamada o el mensaje de su hermana para saber dónde se encontraba, ella siempre había sido puntual y el avión llegó a la hora que era, ya debería de estar ahí, le marcó él y le pidió que esperarán que ya llegaba, se sentaron y treinta minutos después una chica de cabello castaño, de estatura baja llegó hasta ellos, Blaine se levantó y la abrazó.

**Bl: Tardaste mucho** –dijo mostrando un falso enojo.

**R: Lo siento, me quede dormida** –lo apretó más a su cuerpo- **¿Cómo está mi pequeño hermano?**

**Bl: Bien, solo cansado de esperar** –sonrió, los otros dos chicos veían la interacción de los hermanos- **mira él** –se acercó a Kurt- **es mi novio Kurt** -la chica le dio la mano- **ella es mi hermana Rachel**

**K: Hola mucho gusto, Blaine me ha hablado tanto de ti, sé que cantas increíble**

**R: Pues muchas gracias** –le sonrió- **pero hace mucho que no lo hago**

**Q: ¿Por qué? ¿Ya no te gusta?** –al preguntó la mirada de los otros tres- **perdón, no es algo de mi incumbencia**

**R: No, simplemente no lo hago porque ya no he tenido la oportunidad** –vio a la chica de arriba abajo- **¿y tú eres?**

**Bl: Ella es Quinn, mi amiga que te dije que vendría con nosotros**

**R: Mucho gusto Quinn** –le dio la mano.

**Q: Igualmente** –le correspondió el saludo.

**R: Vamos pues** –camino hacia la salida del aeropuerto seguida de los chicos.

El camino al departamento de Rachel fue tranquilo para Quinn quien iba callada a diferencia de los otros tres quienes no dejaban de hablar, Blaine y Kurt veían el paisaje que les mostraba el camino a través de las ventanillas del taxi, estaban tan emocionados, Quinn hubiera deseado estar así también pero no lo hacía, solo quería llegar al lugar donde se quedarían el próximo mes y seguir leyendo el libro que traía en su bolsa.

**R: ¿Siempre eres así de callada?** –veía a la rubia.

**Q: La mayoría del tiempo si**

**K: No es cierto, seguramente esta así porque no te conoce**

**R: Yo tampoco la conozco y estoy hablando**

**Bl: Pues si pero la diferencia es que eres mi hermana**

**R: ¿y eso que? Ella es su amiga y debe de ter confianza para haber venido aquí con ustedes ¿no?**

**K: En realidad es mi prima**

**R: Ves, con mayor razón**

**Q: No hablo porque no tengo nada que decir** –interrumpió a los otros tres haciendo que el resto del camino fueran en silencio a excepción de Kurt y Blaine que iban susurrándose al oído.

**R: Bueno chicos llegamos** –le pagó al taxista cuando bajaron del auto- **mi roommate está dentro, no es muy social y suele ser un poco agresiva así que si les dice algo no lo tomen personal**

**Q: Genial** –suspiro.

**R: ¿No eres muy chica para estar enojada todo el tiempo?** –preguntó mientras abría la puerta de la entrada.

**K: Yo creo que le falta sexo** –se rio junto con Blaine.

**R: No digas eso, ¿Cuántos años tienes Quinn?**

**Q: Cumplí diecisiete** –respondió sin muchas ganas.

**R: Está muy chica aún para tener sexo** –le dijo a Kurt.

**S: Si tiene diecisiete ya está lista** –volteo a ver a Quinn- **si quieres podría ayudarte con eso** –le guiño el ojo.

**R: Cállate Santana, no le hagas caso Quinn** –le dijo viendo a la chica rubia- **y para tu información no todos somos gay Santana**

**S: ¿Y ahora somos guardería o qué?**

**R: Él es mi hermano Blaine, su novio Kurt y su amiga Quinn** –fue señalando a cada uno- **chicos ella es Santana** –se dejó caer en el sofá- p**ónganse cómodos, están en su casa** –se levantó y se fue a su habitación

**S: Ven rubiecita siéntate junto a mí** –le sonrió.

**Q: Muchas gracias pero me sentaré en una silla** –jalo una silla y se sentó, de su bolso sacó su libro y continuo su lectura.

**K: Quinn ¿en serio?** –preguntó al ver lo que hacía.

**Q: Ya estamos en New York Kurt, pueden irse ustedes solos a pasear** –respondió sin quitar la vista de su libro.

**R: Santana, ¿has visto mis zapatos negros?** –asomo la cabeza por la puerta de su habitación.

**S: No, creí que no irías a trabajar hoy, yo no puedo cuidar a los niños, tengo que ir por Brittany, hoy llega ¿recuerdas?**

**Bl. ¿Cuáles niños?** –preguntó intrigado.

**S. Ustedes tres**

**K: No somos niños, podemos cuidarnos solos**

**Q: Además ellos se irán también, me quedaré aquí, les prometo no robar nada** –volvió a hablar sin quitar la vista del libro.

**S: Como quieran** –se levantó del sofá y tomo su chaqueta- **me voy, no quiero hacer esperar a mi novia**

**Bl: Quinn vamos a comer y damos una vuelta aún es temprano**

**Q: No quiero ir Blaine, vayan ustedes porque si me siguen insistiendo tomaré el primer vuelo de regreso a lima**

**R. Creo que no está de humor** –dijo terminando de ponerse los zapatos.

**K. ¿Estarás bien?**

**Q: Estoy bien Kurt, ya váyanse**

**R: Si se pierden o algo me marcas Blaine** –le dijo a su hermano mientras se peinaba.

**B: Nos vemos más tarde** –salieron del departamento.

Rachel terminaba de alistarse para ir al trabajo, Quinn seguía entretenida leyendo el libro que traía en sus manos.

**R: ¿Segura que te quieres quedar sola?** –preguntó a la rubia.

**Q: Sí, no pasará nada Rachel** –levantó la mirada para encontrarse a la morocha parada frente a ella.

**R: Podrías venir conmigo al trabajo, puedes leer ahí nadie te molestará y no estarás sola, además si tienes un poco de suerte podría darte un plato de la especialidad del día**

**Q: ¿En qué trabajas?** –dejo el libro a lado y vio por completo a la morocha quien llevaba una falda y una blusa de botones color negro, zapatos negros y una coleta muy bien peinada.

**R: En una cafetería que está aquí a unas cuadras ¿Me acompañas entonces? Dijo dándose la vuelta.**

**Q: Solo si prometes que nadie me hablará y me dejarán leer tranquila**

**R: No puedo prometer eso Quinn, eres preciosa y que tal un chico lo nota y se te acerca ¿quisieras que lo alejará?** –la rubia comenzó a reír.

**Q: En ese caso no** –se levantó de la silla y tomó su bolso, guardo su libro y camino junto a Rachel.

**R: Debes de ser muy inteligente** –preguntó después de unas minutos de silencio en el que caminaban por la calle.

**Q: Lo soy** –sonrió.

**R: Aun eres pequeña para ser tan egocéntrica, así era yo y mira como termine** –suspiro.

**Q: ¿puedo preguntar por qué dices eso?** –veía hacía el frente.

**R: Por qué las cosas no resultaron como yo esperaba y creía que iba a suceder gracias al talento que tengo pero la realidad es otra, el creer que eres mejor que cualquiera no te deja ver que estas equivocada y hay que esforzarse por conseguirlo y no solo con eso que tienes basta… lo bueno es que aun eres joven Quinn**

**Q: Hablas como si fueras mucho mayor que yo**

**R: Lo soy**

**Q: solo me ganas por seis años ¿no?**

**R: Tal vez** –entró a un lugar que tenía nombre de All Day Coffee en la parte superior, la rubia caminó tras ella, la morocha fue dentro de la cocina y la rubia se sentó en la mesa más alejada que había, saco su libro y volvió a su lectura- **debes de tener hambre** –le entrego una hamburguesa con papas fritas y un vaso de jugo de naranja –**la rubia al escucharla dejo el libro a lado.**

**Q: Muchas gracias Rachel, pero no como carne solo me quedaré con el jugo** –le dio un trago al vaso.

**R: Yo tampoco como carne –se sentó a la mesa de Quinn- ¿te traigo una ensalada? ¿O algo que no tenga carne?**

**Q: No gracias, con el jugo está bien**

**R: Bueno, me llevo esto** –se levantó de la mesa y tomó el plato- **pero cuando sea mi hora de comida regresaré con algo para ti así comemos juntas**

**Q: Estaré esperando entonces** –la morocha se retiró dejando a la rubia sola nuevamente, tomó su libro y siguió su lectura.

**R: ¿Vas en la misma escuela que mi hermano?** –preguntó entregándole una ensalada y posterior mente tomando asiento frente a ella.

**Q: Si, creí que era algo obvio** –respondió dejando de lado el libro nuevamente.

**R: No, podrían haberse conocido por medio de Kurt** –comenzó a comer su ensalada.

**Q: Pues no, voy al mismo instituto que ellos** –comía también.

**R: ¿También vas en el club de coro?** –volteo a verla.

**Q: No, yo no canto** –respondió sin quitar la mirada de su plato de comida.

**R: ¿Y qué haces entonces? ¿Qué te gusta hacer?**

**Q: Leer** –dejo su comida para ver a la chica frente a ella.

**R: Eso lo sé y eso que solo te conozco apenas unas horas, no necesitas decirlo** –sonrió- **cuéntame algo más de ti**

**Q: ¿Por qué?... ¿por qué quieres saber de mí?**

**R: En primera porque eres amiga de mi hermano y tengo que saber con que tipo de gente se relaciona ¿No crees?** –no dejo a la rubia responder- **en segunda, te estas quedando en mi casa y en tercera, probablemente pasemos este mes más tiempo juntas que el que pase con mi hermano** –la rubia se le quedo viendo- **¿crees que no sé qué Blaine solo vino a New York para disfrutar con Kurt?** –la rubia bajo la mirada- l**o sabes también** –subió la ceja- **era de esperarse Quinn y eres buena amiga por hacer esto por ellos y por mí no hay problema, son jóvenes que disfruten** –sonrió.

**Q: Soy la capitana de las porristas** –la morocha volteo a verla y levantó la ceja- **¿qué?** –preguntó al verla.

**R: Imaginaba que eras porrista pero no la capitana** –se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo.

**Q: ¿Crees que no sería lo suficiente buena para serlo?** –preguntó levantando la ceja.

**R: En realidad no lo sé Quinn, no te conozco** –respondió sin levantar la vista.

**Q: ¿Desde cuando trabajas aquí?** –cambió el tema.

**R: Hace unos cuantos meses** –terminó su comida e hizo el plato a un lado.

**Q: Blaine me ha contado que te gusta cantar, que viniste a New York por qué querías triunfar en Broadway, ¿Qué paso?**

**R: Las cosas no siempre salen como las esperas pequeña** –se levantó de la mesa- **con el tiempo lo sabrás** –recogió los platos y regresó a trabajar, la rubia tomó su libro y continuo su lectura.

**R: Siempre me ha gustado el regreso a casa cuando ya anocheció, la ciudad es un tanto romántica ¿no lo crees?** –volteo a ver a la chica que caminaba a su lado.

**Q: No lo sé, supongo** –respondió sin quitar la vista del camino.

**R: ¿Sales con alguien Quinn? Digo, una chica de tu edad estaría encantada de pasear por esta ciudad de la mano de su novio**

**Q: En realidad no, hay un chico que me invito a salir el jueves pero él se irá a LA y yo vine para acá, así que saldremos cuando regresemos**

**R: Seguramente es el Quaterback del equipo, eso es tan cliché** –se rio.

**Q: Lo es, pero no saldré con él por eso, sino porque creo que es lindo, nadie me había atraído antes y no es que él lo haga pero…** -se quedó callada.

**R: Puedes confiar en mi rubiecita, no le diré nada a nadie, probablemente después de este tiempo ni siquiera nos volvamos a ver** –Quinn se quedó callada antes de volver a hablar.

**Q: Creo que soy rara, tengo diecisiete años y no hay nadie que me atraiga, creo que no soy fea por qué muchos me han invitado a salir pero no me llaman la atención ¿me entiendes?**

**R: En primera, no eres nada fea, al contrario eres muy linda y tienes buen cuerpo y segunda creo que es normal, cuando alguien te atraiga lo sabrás** –le sonrió- pero para serte honesta no deberías salir con ese chico si no estás segura

**Q: Lo tendré en cuenta** –sonrió- ¿**por qué dejaste de lado tu sueño de Broadway?**

**R: Porqué las cosas no estuvieron a mi favor** –se detuvo- **mira Quinn no quiero ser grosera pero ese tema no lo quiero tocar, es algo que…**

**Q: Entiendo** –siguió caminando- **¿Estamos cerca ya de tu departamento?**

**R: Si, solo damos vuelta en la esquina.**

Lo que faltaba de camino fue en silencio, al llegar al departamento la morocha abrió la puerta y sonidos sexuales se dejaron escuchar.

**R: Creo que Santana regresó** –dijo dando paso a la rubia- **discúlpalas, su novia llegó hoy y hacia tres meses que no la veía**

**Q: Deben de estar recuperando el tiempo perdido** –se rio.

**R: Blaine y Kurt no han regresado, les enviaré un mensaje para saber si están bien** –se sentó en el sofá.

**Q: ¿No te molesta?** –se sentó a su lado. Rachel dejo de ver el celular para ver a la rubia- **la situación**

**R: Ya me acostumbre** –se encogió de hombros y regreso a su móvil- **además Santana nunca me dijo nada cuando Brody venía**

**Q: ¿Brody? ¿Es tu novio?**

**R: Si, no, no lo sé Quinn ¿podemos no hablar de eso?**

**Q: Disculpa** –agacho la mirada, los sonidos dejaron de escucharse.

**R: Parece que terminaron** –se levantó del sofá y fue a la cocina.

**B: Mira Santy, que chica tan bonita** –la rubia de ojos azules llevaba una playera que le tapaba los muslos y unas bragas de color negro, Quinn volteo a otro lado para no verla.

**S: Si, es uno de los niños que hay que cuidar** –gritó desde la habitación.

**B: ¿Podemos adoptarla?** –seguía viendo a la otra rubia.

**R: No** –regresó de la cocina con un vaso de agua.

**S: Creo que la enana nos la gano Britt** –empezó a reír saliendo de la habitación.

**Q: No sé de qué hablan y por si no se han dado cuenta estoy presente, además no necesito que nadie me adopte**

**B: Soy Brittany** –le estiró la mano para saludarla, la otra rubia le correspondió el saludo.

**Q: Soy Quinn**

**R: Parece que llegaron los chicos** –dijo al escucharlos hablar tras la puerta y fue a abrirles- **Pensé que no regresarían**

**Bl: No es tan tarde Rachel** –dijo entrando al departamento.

**K: La pasamos genial Quinn, nos hubieras acompañado** –entró detrás de su novio.

**Q: Será la próxima vez Kurt, venía cansada por el viaje**

**B: Tú debes ser el hermanito de Rachel** –abrazo a Blaine, el chico se quedó inmóvil.

**S: Nena, creo que deberías ir a ponerte algo más** –la separó del chico y caminaron hacía la habitación de la chica latina.

**K: Conocimos a un chico que trabaja con The killers y nos dio unos pases** –le dijo a la rubia sentándose a su lado.

**Bl: Te dio esos pases porque te la pasaste coqueteando con el**

**K: Claro que no Blaine, además sé que es una de las bandas favoritas de Quinn y ya que estamos aquí deberíamos de ir**

**Q: ¿Cuándo será?** –preguntó entusiasmada.

**K: El próximo miércoles, es un show privado, tenemos cuatro pases**

**S: ¿Para qué?** –regresaba a la sala.

**R: Para un show privado que dará The killers**

**B: A Santana le gusta esa banda, queremos dos**

**K: Lo siento pero solo tenemos cuatro, uno para mí, uno para Blaine otro para Quinn y el último para Rachel**

**S: Pero a Rachel no le gusta esa música**

**Q: Pero es para ella uno de los boletos** –veía desafiante a la latina.

**R: No se peleen, probablemente tendré que trabajar ese día y si no puedo ir de cualquier forma no irías Santana ya que solo es uno ¿o dejarías a Britt sola?**

**S: No, claro que no** –respondió resignada.

**B: ¿Qué tal si nos dan sus boletos?** –le preguntó a los dos chicos- a**sí nosotras cuatro nos vamos y ustedes tendrán el departamento para ustedes solos**

**K: No, esos pases son de nosotros, a mí me costó tener que…** -su novio le tapó la boca con la mano.

**Bl: Trato** –le dio la mano a la rubia.

**K: ¿Qué?** –preguntó molesto.

**Bl: ¿No escuchaste?, tendremos el departamento para nosotros solos** –hizo una seña con los ojos.

**S: Quiere decirte princesa que podrán tener sexo sin que los molesten** –Kurt comenzó a ponerse rojo.

**K: Oh**

**B: Ahora cámbiense que es hora de salir** –dijo entusiasmada.

**Q: ¿Salir?** –hizo una mueca de desagrado.

**S: Si, salir, es sábado y están en New York**

Dos horas más tarde los chicos llegaban a un bar, no fue difícil que dejarán entrar a los menores pues gracias a Santana y Brittany el guardia acepto el paso de los tres chicos.

**K: Me encanta este lugar** –dijo tomando a su bebida.

**S: A mí no, pero sería el único lugar donde los dejarían pasar**

**B: No seas así Santy, seguramente Rachel es a la que menos le gusta** –veía a la morena que tomaba cerveza.

**R: Por mí no hay problema que estemos aquí, el hecho que sea un Karaoke no quiere decir que vaya a cantar, será divertido escuchar a los demás** –se encogió de hombros.

**Bl: Deberías hacerlo por diversión**

**R: No comiences Blaine, desde ahorita les digo que no cantaré y si insisten me tendré que retirar** –dijo de manera severa a todos los presentes en la mesa.

**Q: No te pediremos que cantes** –le toco el hombro- tranquila –Rachel le sonrió.

**K: Pues yo si iré a cantar** –se levantó de la mesa- **les enseñaré a los Newyorkinos como se canta** –camino hasta el pequeño escenario que había en la esquina derecha del lugar, hablo con el encargado y pocos segundos después estaba en el centro del escenario y la música comenzó a escucharse y el chico comenzó a cantar.

**S: No canta mal la princesa** –le dio un trago a la cerveza- **¿También cantas?** –le preguntó a Quinn

**Q: No** –respondió seria.

**Bl: Si canta, y lo hace muy bien, solo que no lo hace en público**

**Q: No es cierto Blaine**

**R: Me dijiste que no cantabas** –volteo de lado para verla.

**Q: No lo hago**

**B: ¿Bailas? Si no yo podría enseñarte, soy profesora de danza, he dado clase a bailarines de Beyonce**

**Bl: ¿En serio?** –la rubia de ojos azules asintió con la cabeza-** ¡wow! Deberías de enseñarnos y así los ponemos en práctica con los del Glee club**

**Q: También me apunto a las clases de baile, me servirán para las porristas**

**S: Así que eres porrista rubia**

**R: Y no cualquiera, es la capitana de las porristas** –levantó las cejas.

**S: Está muy enterada de la vida de esta niña** –se le quedo viendo seria.

**R: ¿Qué tiene? Estuvimos platicando** –la música termino y todos aplaudieron al chico que cantaba.

**Q: Lo hace muy bien ¿no crees?** -Le preguntó a la morena que estaba a su lado.

**R: Si** –se levantó de la mesa-** iré por otra cerveza ¿alguien quiere una?**

**Q: Yo quiero otra bebida pero te acompaño** –se levantó tras ella- **Ya no quiero refresco** –hizo una mueca.

**R: Tú no puedes tomar, eres menor ¿recuerdas?**

**Q: Podrías darme unos tragos de la tuya**

**R: ¿por qué crees que haría eso?** –se detuvo y se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a ella.

**Q: Por qué estoy en la gran manzana y es sábado y estamos en un bar y sería un gran desperdicio no tomar, además no sería la primera vez que lo hago**

**R: Tienes razón, pero seremos cuidadosas si no, nos sacarán de aquí** –se empezó a reír. Dio la vuelta y siguió el camino- **pero es ilegal y lo único que me falta es que me metan a la cárcel**

**Q: No lo harán Rachel** –siguió a la morena.

**R: Deberías de cantar, así te escucho** –las chicas se habían quedado sentadas en la barra, Quinn bebía de la cerveza de la morena y ya llevaban varías.

**Q: Solo cantaré si cantas conmigo** –le dio un trago a la cerveza.

**R: Yo ya no canto Quinn**

**Q: Te quedarás con las ganas de escucharme entonces** –volteo a ver a sus amigos que estaban en el escenario-** ¿no te molesta que se vayan a quedar el miércoles solos?**

**R: No, ellos saben lo que hacen** –le tomó a la botella de cerveza- **además me alegro por mi hermano, se ve tan feliz**

**Q: Igual que Santana y Britt** –veía a las chicas que estaban aún en la mesa sentadas- **¿llevan mucho?**

**R: Desde el instituto**

**Q: Yo creo que Kurt y Blaine también duraran para siempre ya** –la morena se empezó a reír- **¿Qué?**

**R: Creo que te hace falta un novio** –seguía riendo.

**Q: Tal vez** –se encogió de hombros- **¿y a ti?**

**R: A mí no Quinn, las dos veces que creí tener algo serio me ha ido mal**

**Q: Pero no siempre es así, deberías de darte la oportunidad**

**R: No sé, creo que ahora intentaré con una chica** –bromeo.

**Q: ¿Alguna vez has estado con una chica?** –preguntó seria.

**R: No… una vez una chica quería salir conmigo, de hecho me invito a salir pero las mujeres no son lo mío, así que le dije que no**

**Q: Oh** –se quedó pensativa.

**R: ¿Te gustan las mujeres Quinn?**

**Q: Te dije que no me gusta nadie** –se encogió de hombros.

**S: Tal vez deberías de besar a Rachel y ver si te gusta-** se recargo en la barra, las otras dos chicas le veían- **me das cuatro cervezas** –le dijo a la chica de la barra- **¿qué?** –Volteo a ver a Rachel y Quinn que no le quitaban la vista- as**í te darás cuenta si te gustan las chicas** – tomó las cervezas y regreso a la mesa.

**R: No le hagas caso Quinn, así es Santana** –la rubia se acercó al rostro de la morena-** ¿qué haces Quinn?** –hizo la cabeza hacía atrás.

**Q: Nada**–se alejó de la morena- **solo que Santana dijo…**

**R: Yo creo que es el alcohol** –abrazo a la rubia- **además no quieres que tu primer beso sea con alguien como yo, mira que podría aprovecharme** –se rio- **creo que ya bebimos tanto y hace tanto tiempo que no estoy con nadie y eres tan hermosa que… Pero no merece que sea alguien como yo, además no debes de hacer lo que Santana diga, ella podría decirte que te lances de un edificio**

**Q: Oh** –bajo la cabeza- **¿Cómo sabes que sería mi primer beso?**

**R: Lo supuse** –se encogió de hombros y le dio un trago a la cerveza- **y es mejor recordarlo es algo que recordarás siempre** –las chicas se quedaron en silencio unos minutos- **¿Lima sigue siendo igual de aburrida?**

**Q: Depende de qué punto se vea por qué a mí me parece totalmente aburrida** –suspiro- no puedo esperar para salir de ahí

**R: Sigue igual, yo pensaba igual que tú**

**Q: ¿Y ahora qué diferencia tiene tu vida de aquí con la que tenías allá?**

**R: En realidad ninguna, tu destino es el mismo estés donde estés** –de un trago termino el líquido que quedaba en la botella- **me das otra** –pidió a la mesera.

**Q: Si necesitas hablar con alguien puedes hacerlo conmigo**

**R: Gracias Quinn** –le dio unas palmadas en la pierna- **¿Entonces? ¿Vas a cantar?**

**Q: Solo si lo haces conmigo** –tomó la botella que les dejo la chica.

**R: Será en otra ocasión entonces**

**Q: ¿Qué te paso?** –se le quedo viendo a la morocha.

**R: ¿De qué?**

**Q: Blaine hablaba de su hermana de una manera que es totalmente diferente a… bueno tú** –se encogió de hombros.

**R: No quiero hablar de eso Quinn**

**Q: ¿Crees que es justo Rachel? Yo te hable de mi vida y respondo lo que me preguntas y lo que yo pregunto siempre recibo como respuesta un "no quiero hablar de eso" ¿no crees que debe de ser reciproco? Y como dijiste, probablemente pase más tiempo contigo que con ellos** –señalo a sus amigos que estaba en la mesa cantando la canción que sonaba en ese momento-** tal vez podría ayudarte o al menos hacer estos días más agradables pero esas respuestas que me das solo hacen que me ponga de malas aunque yo te entiendo no tienes ninguna obligación de hacerlo**

**R: Está bien rubiecita pero no hoy, vamos a divertirnos vamos a bailar con las chicas** –señalo a Santana y Brittany que lo hacían en el centro del lugar junto con más personas que se encontraban ahí- **mañana hablaré contigo ¿de acuerdo?**

**Q: Trato** –se levantó del banco y siguió a Rachel que ya se dirigía a sus amigas.

Espero les guste el primer capitulo de esta nueva historia, saludos.


End file.
